


Breathing. Coughing. Loving. Repeat.

by SaioumaIsMyAesthetic



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, PURE BOIS, Saiouma Pit Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 01:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaioumaIsMyAesthetic/pseuds/SaioumaIsMyAesthetic
Summary: Just some Fluffy Hanahaki Saiouma for my Secret Santa!





	Breathing. Coughing. Loving. Repeat.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Robin (Liesbian) :D](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Robin+%28Liesbian%29+%3AD).



Shuichi Saihara, a tall blue-black haired male who enjoyed reading detective novels. He had golden-green eyes that sparkled in the sunlight like honey.

 

Kokichi Ouma, a short purple haired male who enjoyed annoying others. He had lilac eyes that reflected the likes of lavender.

* * *

Saihara was in his room, unfortunately sharing a dorm with an annoying gremlin that tended to make being anywhere except the privacy of his room a living nightmare.

 

That would be the case if Saihara hadn’t fallen so hard for him.

 

He sighed, indulging in thoughts about hugging the so-called purple gremlin or holding his hand whilst on a date in the park. Familiar scratching in his throat interrupted his silence and he tiredly leaned over the trash can that Saihara had placed strategically next to his bed, purple carnations and leaves tumbled out his mouth as he coughed through the painful disease.

 

Saihara had got the hanahaki disease, for his roommate Ouma no less.

 

At the sound of Saihara’s loud coughing Ouma rushed into his room, carefully resting his hand on the blue-haired boys back and patting it whilst using his over hand to lift his hair out of his face, making the ordeal easier to handle. Or it should’ve if the male in question hadn’t caused Saihara’s heart flutter with how kind he was being.

 

“Saihara-Chan… why won’t you get the operation to cure it?”

 

He couldn’t count how many times he had heard those words since Ouma had accidentally walked in on Saihara coughing up his purple carnations, each day getting worse with these intense feelings roaming within his heart and head.

 

“B-Because… I w-want to l-love them until th-the day I d-die…” Saihara eventually responded once the coughing had died down, tiredly looking anywhere but Ouma’s face. He dreaded seeing anything other than mischief or crocodile tears on the other’s face directed towards him.

 

Though, Saihara forced him to look at him when Ouma started coughing up large amounts of forget-me-nots. Surprise was clear on his face until Ouma stopped and returned to his normal façade, smiling as if he hadn’t just revealed to Saihara that he too had the hanahaki disease.

 

“W-Why won’t you then?” Saihara managed to say before laying down, exhaustion seeping into his bones.

 

“Because, I love them so much that… I want them to never forget my love for them. Just like my forget-me-nots” Ouma smiled sadly before batting Saihara’s head and leaving the room so he can sleep. The world fading out before his eyes whilst the door slides shut.

* * *

When Saihara’s eyes opened again, it was dark. He gathered that it was probably really late at night and so he couldn’t bother Ouma at this hour. Though what if he was as awake as he was? Considering the events of earlier…

 

Fuck it, he’s going to check on Ouma.

 

He slowly gets out of bed, careful not to trip over the excess flowers and leaves that he’s coughed up in his room, and gets to his door and opens it. He scans the living room just to check that Ouma is definitely in his room, Saihara was correct as he sees isn't in the living room. Staggering towards Ouma’s door, he can hear faint coughing within and he’s glad he decided to check up on the other.

 

Opening the door with care, he steps in and nearly slides on a bundle of petals within the room. Petals, leaves and blood were everywhere so that you can’t see what was once a cream coloured carpet. A small, crumpled Ouma laid in the middle of it all, defenseless and unguarded. He would’ve been beautiful had it not been for the fact he looked on the verge of death, just how long has it been for Ouma?!

 

“A-Ah… Saihara-Chan…” Ouma smiled weakly up to him, too exhausted to even open his eyes. Quickly, Saihara picked him up and placed him gently on his bed, trying and failing to hide his worry for him.

 

“Shh! D-Don’t speak…” He didn’t know what came over him, but seeing his crush and friend in such a state made his instincts take over.

 

Saihara kissed him to stop him from speaking again. And instantly regretted it.

 

Ouma’s eyes were wide with disbelief, tiredness soon leaving them both to realise what that implicated. Saihara smiled sheepishly as he realised that Ouma figured it out.

 

“Ouma-Kun… I love you”

 

Saihara quickly thanked whatever God there was that it was dark, his deep red blush not being visible to the reason he was blushing in the first place.

 

“I-... S-Saihara-Chan… I l-love you too” Ouma had looked away as he whispered out a truth instead of a lie, hoping that he would finally be free of the painful squeezing in his chest which was quickly replaced with a different type of squeezing. Wetness soaked into his shoulder and quiet happy sobs soon escaped the both of them.

 

“W-We should get some sleep…” Saihara quietly mumbled once they had stopped crying and settled within a comfortable silence.

 

“Aww does my beloved Saihara-Chan want to sleep with me that badly?~” Ouma had switched back to his usual teasing and laughed, though he stopped when Saihara softly nodded his head.

 

He pulled up the blanket and moved so that Saihara could climb in. Ouma was facing away from him and instead was tracing swirls across the wall. The soft sound of their breathing filled the air with awkwardness, they had only just expressed to each other their love after all. Unsure of what to do, Saihara hesitantly wrapped his arms around Ouma’s torso and squeezed protectively, yet not hard enough to crush what seemed was a frail body.

 

Ouma turned over and snuggled into his beloved’s chest, hugging him back and smiling contentedly. The two of them drifted into a fulfilling sleep after Saihara softly kissed the crown of his purple gremlin’s head.

 

The two of them fell asleep smiling, not realising that it was actually 4am and they had class at 7am.


End file.
